


Uncomfortable Position

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal decides to take Dimmond up on his offer of 'uncomfortable positions'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Position

Hannibal's back hit the wall with a grunt and he let his head tilt, feeling the young man's lips make their way down his neck. His hands were already taking his coat off, not caring as the expensive fabric hit the floor. He was quick to grab hold of Dimmond's hair, tugging him up tight for a kiss. There was no gentility - it was tongue and teeth and, upon Hannibal's instruction, the two men slammed against the walls, through to the bedroom.

They collapsed, and clothes and shoes were on the ground, silk sheets grew slick with sweat. The elder moaned as the younger's hip ground down, smirking at the moan elicited from the other.

They shifted again, and Hannibal grinned as he took control, forcing the other down onto the bed. His hand reached down to scoop up a belt, tying the younger's hands to the bedhead. They stared down at each other before Hannibal moved forward, pressing the tip of his cock to pale lips.

A groan escaped the psychiatrist as a warm wet heat envolped his tip. He thrusted forward, forcing himself further into the warmth, looking down to watch him. A sense of familiarity struck him and he let his head tilt back, shoving himself in and feeling the choke of the man's muscles.

He groaned before forcing himself out, making sure that he wasn't too far gone.

With ease, Hannibal lifted Dimmond's legs, forcing himself in with a short, sharp thrust.

A smirk slipped onto the psychiatrist's face, listening to the choked yell that escaped Dimmond. He let his eyes open, watching him as he started fucking hard and fast, not missing a beat.

Dimmond's groans only got more excited as Hannibal moved faster, angling to find the right spot to make his back arch, his hands tug on the bonds.

Sure enough, the moment he hit it, Dimmond's voice became a cross of a yell and a yelp, his legs shifting to wrap around Hannibal's waist. Hannibal himself, gripped hold of the other's hips giving himself more work to drive into the man beneath him.

It didn't take long for Dimmond to whine and squirm underneath Hannibal and the pyschiatrist ignored his pleas to be touched. Instead, he worked harder into him, watching Dimmond's face as he cried out, lips plump and red, eyes clenched shut as his orgasm hit, hips bucking up to work him through his high.

Hannibal smirked, pinning his hips down before he started slamming into the other, working towards his own release. It wasn't long before he did, head tilting back slightly as he groaned a name, almost forgotten.

He collapsed on the bed, reaching to untie the belt.

"W-Who's Will..?"

Hannibal said nothing, standing from the bed to head into the bathroom, locking the door before shifting under the hot stream of water to clear his skin of the feel of Dimmond.


End file.
